Ghosts of Romance
by KittynMina
Summary: Eric hadn't been able to save Alan, but that didn't mean he was ever going to let him go. He would never stop loving him. Even if he moved on, he'd never let go of Alan. But, with help, he's starting to live his life again.


**A/N:** Technically Halloween over here. So have a vaguely Halloween fic. This is a pairing I've wanted to do for a while, and it's actually really interesting and under appreciated. So, yeah. Happy Halloween. Love you guys. Reviews are very much appreciated. I doubt there'll be any more, but you never know. Love yo guys.

* * *

Eric was different now. Of course he was. Everyone knew it would end like this. They saw it coming and they'd expected it. After all, Alan was gone. He'd been gone for a decade now. Everyone knew Alan's death would destroy Eric. Unfortunately, in all the time they'd had, no one had been able to prepare him for it. There was nothing they could do.

The first few months, almost the entire first year, Eric was inconsolable. It fell upon William, Ronald and Grell to keep him together. They'd had the help and support of doctors and councillors but it had certainly felt like it was all on them. They had worried Eric wasn't going to make it. It was like he'd simply given up. Reapers didn't need as much food or sleep as humans to survive, but it did keep them healthy. In his grief, Eric grew thin, pale and unkempt.

Time was a great healer though. Eric slowly recovered, relying heavily on his co-workers to keep him together. It took years but they finally got him back to something resembling his old self. Still, they all saw it, he was broken.

Finally, after a decade of trying, Ronald and Grell had convinced Eric to turn up at office Halloween party. Eric was sat on an out of the way table with Ronald and the latest girl he was charming back to his office. So far he'd been slapped a record seven times in one hour. William made sure to keep note of these things for his own amusement, being that he was forced to attend these parties to keep an eye on everyone. But Eric looked uncomfortable, bored and actually a little out of his depth. A far cry from the loud, boisterous and flirtatious man he'd once been. Even when he was with Alan, Eric had never seen the harm in cheeky flirtatious comments and jokes. Alan generally had seemed content to let Eric do as he pleased as long as he always came first.

William frowned, watching as Ronald's latest target huffed and stormed away. Ronald shot Eric a cold glance and William's frown deepened for a moment. It must have been frustrating for him. Ronald and Eric had been close, best friends he supposed, he could only assume Ronald felt obliged to stay with him, since he'd brought him here, but having Eric mopping around probably didn't help his cause.

Nobody really knew how to handle Eric at the moment. He was little more than a shadow of his old self. Leaving him with Ronald was going to end in an argument when one of them finally snapped. So William stepped in.

He made his way through the crowds to Eric and Ronald. Ronald was already working on another girl when William nudged his arm. "Would you like to go somewhere a little quieter?"

Eric nodded slightly and got up, following William in silence through the hall and back to William's office. Eric collapsed on the leather couch and William got a pair of glasses and a bottle of whiskey from his cabinet. Only now did William notice Eric wearing a pair of fluffy, dog-like ears and a tail off his belt. He frowned.

"What exactly are you?" William muttered.

"Werewolf apparently," Eric replied, taking the glass as William offered it. "Grell did it. I didn't want to come to this stupid party. What are you supposed to be? You look like yourself."

"I'm a hard working supervisor," he said.

"You got really got into the spirit of things, huh?"

"As are you it, would seem." Eric frowned and nodded, turning to gaze down at his glass as William poured a drink. "I'm glad you're recovering, Eric."

"I'm not," Eric replied. William adjusted his glasses absently and Eric sipped his drink. "I'm just going through the motions. Got sick of watching Ron suffering because of it though."

"You should think about yourself."

Eric nodded slightly obviously not convinced. "I tried everything to save him…"

"I know," William said. "Believe me, we all know how much you loved him."

"You have no idea," Eric muttered.

William sighed. Eric had been so utterly broken by Alan's death. He remembered sitting with him over the nights following. Eric's scythe was locked in a vault it couldn't be summoned from, along with Alan's, to stop Eric doing himself any irreversible damage. Eric had remained in his office during working hours. William had lost track of the amount of times that he'd had to restrain Eric and keep him from going out and finding a demon to put him out of his misery. It was heart breaking to see such a formerly strong and outgoing suddenly wanting nothing more than to die and be with the person he loved more than life itself. Sometimes he wondered if it was worth just letting him go. Maybe he couldn't recover and he was never going to be anything like he was.

Time had slowly healed Eric though. No one expected it to be a quick fix but no one had expected it to take that long. There had been times when William had been so uncertain about what to do with him. He wasn't working, he couldn't afford his rent, William had taken him in… everything was going downhill for Eric.

William was shaken from his thoughts by Eric's head falling onto his shoulder. "We should go for a walk to clear your head, Slingby."

Eric nodded slightly and William took his empty glass from him, setting it on his desk and helping Eric up from the couch. William helped him out to the courtyard and sat him on the bench. The music from the party was so loud it could be heard from where they were. And William was sure he could hear Grell over the music.

"You really have nothing better to than look after me, do you?" Eric laughed, leaning his head on William's shoulder again. "Don't you ever get laid?"

"How often have you shared a bed recently?" William grumbled.

"Well, tonight I intend to bed a stunning creature I've had my eye on for a while," he purred, shifting on William's shoulder. "Pretty sure I'm gonna be getting's someone's first time."

William frowned and glanced down at him. "It's been ten years, Eric."

"I know that," he snapped. "What are you implying?"

"Nothing," he replied quietly, glancing away. "Shouldn't you be in the party stalking your victim rather than sulking if you're to achieve your goal?"

"Don't worry, it's all going as planned."

"I'm not sure how, when you're out here rather than in there," William said, glancing down at him. "And I've been watching you, you've been sulking all night."

Eric laughed darkly and William frowned. "You've been watching me."

"This is the first time you've been in a situation like this since… since Alan's death," he replied. "Of course I was worrying about you."

"Let's not talk about him. It's too painful to deal with him right now," Eric murmured.

William sighed and nodded. He understood. He knew it hurt Eric more than anything to talk about Alan now. He reached up, absently stroking Eric's hair, now dark and loose, as it had been when he was a student, before he started to dye it and style it. Just plain and natural. Apparently, despite taking better care of himself these days, he wasn't ready to take that step yet. Having taken in Eric, he'd grown a little more attached to him than before.

"You think I should just go for it?" Eric breathed, apparently quite content with the attention. "You think he'd mind? Do you think he'd be mad if I just went for it?"

"If you're ready to move on," William replied softly. "Alan always loved you, Eric, he wants you to be happy, so if you're ready to move on, I doubt he'd object. I think even while he was a live, if someone had made you happy, he would have let you go."

"He was a sentimental idiot." William nodded slightly. Alan did let his emotions get the better of him sometimes. "Do you think it's ok though? To just, sort of, go for it, even if you don't know if they'll respond well?"

"You've always had good instincts, Eric," he muttered. "If you think it's ok then don't second guess yourself."

"Alright."

He lifted his head and caught the back of William's neck, and next thing William knew Eric's lips were pressed roughly to his. There was a long moment where all he could do was sit their dumbly, too stunned to even shove Eric off. And yet, surprisingly, it wasn't as strange as it should have been. Eric's fingers tangled into his hair, slowly pushing the kiss deeper until William finally regained his sense and tilted his head up and away.

"Slingby-"

"You said-"

"You think I'm a virgin?"

Eric blinked up at him, apparently expecting him to be offended by his actions rather than his assumptions, before a smirk spread across his lips and he leant in, crushing their lips together again. He might not quite be the same as he once was, but there was more the old Eric there. This was slightly strange but it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. It was just unexpected. He'd never thought Eric of all people would ever be interested in him. Eric was one of the most desirable men in the realm, the only reason his harem of swooning idiots weren't all over him currently was because he was still grieving. The second they thought he was ready to move on they would return.

William was quickly shaken from his thoughts by Eric deepening the kiss, his tongue invading his mouth, and William actually found himself biting back a small, pleased noise. Finally, his hands slid to Eric's shoulder and arm, his eyes closing slightly as Eric's free hand slid down his side to rest on his hip. Eric was slowly pushing him back to the bench so he was leaning his elbow, still locked in a rough, heated kiss, tangling his fingers into his hair. This was all moving too quickly. And in public. What if someone was looking out the window at the party? What if someone saw them? What if _Grell_ saw them? Eric was just starting to get back to a normal life, or as close as he could get to his normal life. Getting hacked to bits by a maniac with a chainsaw was not part of the plan.

"Not in public," William breathed, tilting his head away. "People will see."

"I don't care," he murmured again William's jaw. William hissed softly as Eric nipped at his jaw and pressed a hand against his shoulder. He was not letting Eric take advantage of him like this and certainly not in public. Eric tugged him closer again, their mouths pressed roughly together again. "I'm not waiting any longer. I'll screw you here on this bench if I have to."

"Not here. Home," he said firmly, pushing him off and slipping out from under him. "If someone sees us we're both in trouble."

"I didn't think you were the type to care what other people thought," Eric laughed, holding out his hands to be helped up.

William sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm not unless it affects my work. But word will get back to Sutcliff, and that will cause far too much hassle."

He pulled Eric up and absently took his hand, guiding him back to his apartment. Eric caught up and fell into stride beside him, wrapping his arm around his shoulders, leaning heavily against him. To anyone watching from the party above, it would have seemed that William was just taking a drunken Eric home. It was their apartment really, not just William's. It might have been in his name, and it was William who paid most the rent, but in the time Eric had been recovering, he'd spent years not only on William's couch, but also on the floor next to his bed and even in his bed. William had become rather used to Eric's presence in his home.

It wasn't even the first time they'd kissed, although it had never seemed so serious. Sometimes Eric drank to deal with his issues and would pull William into his arms, but that was just a lonely and he'd nearly always back off and apologise within seconds. William knew people did strange things when they were grieving.

Eric's weight shifting so they fell against the wall of a nearby housing block and hot, wet kisses pressed to his throat made it obvious this was far more than a drunk, lonely kiss. This was serious. For reason Eric was suddenly dead set on a night with him. William must have been intoxicated than he thought, given that he was letting Eric get away with this. Well, it was the first time he'd shown interest in anyone since Alan's death.

"I said not in public, Slingby," William snapped half-heartedly, pushing him off again. "Behave yourself or I'll change my mind about this."

"Hmm, you're a boss," Eric purred.

"Try not to forget that."

Eric nearly fell down the stairs heading up home. And Eric acted almost exactly as William expected. Almost the second they were in the door Eric locked it and shoved William against the kitchen counter. He caught William's jaw firmly and pulled him back into another rough kiss. And for a long moment that was all it was, the two of them locked together, Eric's iron grip on his jaw and large firm body pressed against him keeping William trapped against the counter, despite the edge digging into his back. Then Eric's finger slipped between them, sliding down his stomach and resting between William's legs, rubbing roughly.

William tried to stay silent but he couldn't keep from tossing his head and drawing a sharp gasp as Eric's hand moved against him. Eric had released his jaw just to so he could take advantage of his position and pressed hot, wet kisses to his throat and jaw, slowly pushing him further against the edge of the counter. After a long moment, he remembered just where this was going, and he was not going to be taken advantage of by Eric Slingby of all people.

"That's enough," he said firmly, shoving him off.

Eric took a slight step back, watching him with hurt puppy like eyes, and dimly in the back of mind William realised Ronald had probably picked up the same look from Eric. William looked him over for a minute before his gaze settled on the collar Eric was wearing. He smirked and caught the chain hanging from the studded leather collar, pulling him back towards the settee.

"Are we playing games now, William?" Eric purred.

"Sit, pup," William growled, sweeping his legs from beneath him so he fell into the cushions.

Smirking slightly, he planted a knee next to him, leaning over and pulling the collar up, guiding Eric up into a deep, rough kiss. Eric gave a pleased hum, sliding his hand slowly up the back of his thigh before tugging him down to straddle his lap. William hissed as their hips came in together, drawing back slightly only for Eric to tug him forwards again.

"Look at you," Eric purred, nuzzling against his jaw. "Hmm, you've got legs for miles, William. I love that." William leant forwards slightly, allowing Eric to press slow, firm kisses across his jaw and slowly down his neck to the collar of his shirt. "I'm going to make you scream, William."

"You most certainly will not," William snapped.

"Yeah, I will," he chuckled.

Suddenly William found himself being shoved back into the cushions, his knees around Eric's hips, staring up at the larger reaper. After a long moment in shock, William's mind cleared and he went to shove Eric off, only to have his wrists caught by one of Eric's large hand and pressed to the arm. Eric's free hand slid down his chest, deftly slipping the buttons of his shirt and waistcoat open, his lips following slowly until he reached the bottom his ribs and William gave a stifled gasp, jerking away instinctively.

"Hmm, are you ticklish, Mr Spears?" he murmured against his sensitive skin. William hissed and twisted and arched away but Eric still had him held down firmly. "Oh? That's a nasty scar… still sensitive?"

He smirked and pushed away William's shirt and waistcoat, slowly licking along the scar across his lower ribs. William tried to stay calm and still but the old scar was still so sensitive Eric's touch sent hot shivers bolting through him. A soft moan passed his lips and Eric hummed against his chest. This was Eric. He was lying here beneath Eric Slingby, known before he met Alan for sleeping around and bragging about it after. He was letting another man take advantage of him and control him, and not just any man but someone known to be as lecherous as Eric. And what was worse, he was completely beyond caring, he was simply too far gone, his mind was hazy with lust and booze.

Eric let go of his wrists, sitting back slightly to slide open William's belt but William was done with Eric having control. He was not going to be taken advantage of like this. He'd never let anyone be so bold with him before, he wasn't about to start now. He twisted slightly, moving his legs so Eric tumbled off the settee to the floor, staring up at him blankly. William smirked to himself and slid down to sit astride his waist, wrapping the chain from Eric's collar around his wrists to hold them at his neck.

"You're going to behave for your boss, aren't you, Slingby?" he said firmly, sliding off his jacket and throwing it onto the settee. He leant down, pushing up Eric's tight fitted t-shirt and tilting his head to admire the well sculpted muscles beneath. Eric was broad, well-built and powerful compared to William's own slight, athletic and slim frame. But just because Eric was physically bigger didn't mean he was going to let Eric be on top. Eric smirked and William ran his fingers through Eric's hair, their lips only hair apart as he gently tilted the blonds head back. "Be a good mutt for your master."

"Mutt?" Eric growled. William nodded and slowly trailed his hands down to Eric's belt and snapping it open and slipping his hand inside. Eric hissed and tossed his head. "Fuck…"

"Such terrible language," William said, moving his hand slowly and teasingly. Eric groaned, tilting his head away and glaring up from the corner of his eye. "Am I going to have to muzzle my mutt? Don't think I won't."

"Not a- ahh… not a mutt…" he panted, chest heaving as he squirmed slightly. William smirked. Eric was slowly losing his composure. "So good… boss…"

"Master," he said firmly. Eric growled, obviously not impressed, and tugged at the chain around his wrists only to half-yelp half-moan as the chain yanked at his neck and William moved his hand just in at the right moment. "Mutts like you have masters. And I am yours."

"You wait until I get out of these chains," Eric snapped, twisting his wrists.

"You're too drunk to get out of them. I think I should get you to bed, don't you, mutt?"

He climbed to his feet, still a little unstable but managing to pull Eric up with the collar and leading him back towards the bedroom. He could hear Eric struggling with the chains around his wrists but paid no attention and kicked shut the door to the bedroom behind them. He smirked and turned back to Eric, shoving him back onto the bed, pulling his head up and kissing him roughly. He pulled open his own belt and almost the moment there was a clatter of chains and Eric's hands on his hips. Before he could even register what was happening, he was thrown to the bed on his knees and Eric was leaning over him, pinning his hands to the mattress with that firm, powerful body pressed over him.

"Looks like your mutt's gone feral, _master_," Eric growled against his ear. William glared up at him and Eric chuckled darkly, rolling his hips forwards to press against William's rear and William let out a shuddering breath. It was all he could do to keep from moaning. "Don't hold back." William clenched his jaw, but it slackened once more as Eric nipped teasingly at his skin, one hand groping roughly between his legs and the other holding his wrist to keep him still. And finally, William let out a soft, weak moan and Eric loosened his grip slightly. "Not so hard, was it?" William was about to reply when Eric's fingers pushed passed his lips. "Suck."

William growled and shook his head but Eric moved his hand between his legs and his walls began to crumble. If he was sober he would have summoned his scythe and given Eric a smack upside the head, he knew he shouldn't have let Eric act in such a way, but really it just felt so good to have Eric's arms around him, to be pressing back against the hard, strong chest behind him.

"Pretty keen now, aren't you, _master_?" Eric sneered, pulling his fingers away and shoving William down to the pillows. William blinked swallowed heavily, knowing where this was going and not entirely sure how comfortable he was with it, especially when Eric pulled his trousers away. "Well, I suppose it's up to your mutt to teach you such animalistic things."

William was about to snap back at him but Eric pressed a slick finger inside him and William jerked forwards slightly, rather put off by the strange sensation. "Slingby-"

"It's alright, you know you're alright."

William clenched his growled, almost swearing into pillows as Eric slid in another finger. William found himself clenching his fists against the sheets, shifting uncomfortably. It was only mildly painful, but he knew there was worse to come. Eric was murmuring soothingly but he wasn't paying attention. It was uncomfortable and awkward but there was a strange, hot warmth spreading through him. He'd never been in a situation like this. He'd never ended up in a situation like this when drunk. How Eric was still aware of what he was doing was beyond him. His mind was hazy from the drinks he'd had, and Eric drank far more than he did.

Suddenly Eric turned William onto his back, slowly leaning over him and capturing his mouth in a slow, surprisingly gentle kiss, ridding him of the last of his clothes so he could stroke his hips. William knew what was about to happen, he'd been in Eric's position himself. He was really going to let Eric do this, wasn't he? Was he really that drunk?

His questions were interrupted by Eric's grip tightening on his hips as he slowly pressed into him. It took all his remaining self-control to keep quiet, grasping at the sheets and twisting away as pain tore through him. Little more than a weak, pained whine escaped him until Eric was finally settled where he wanted to be, panting heavily. Suddenly, William's glasses were plucked from his nose and he gazed up at Eric, completely lost until Eric bucked his hips slightly, drawing a soft, weak gasp. Eric grinned and chuckled, moving slowly to make William hiss and groan.

"Ah, I knew there was something sweet under there," Eric purred against his ear. William hissed and tilted his head away, fighting the urge to moan deeply. "Not so cold and emotionless now, are you?"

William was beyond answering. He wasn't even sure he could answer, and he wasn't going to give Eric that pleasure. It was bad enough he'd somehow ended up on the bottom, he wasn't going to give Eric the satisfaction of knowing how good it was.

Then Eric hit that one spot and white hot pleasure shot through him. This time he couldn't help a chocked, bitten off moan. And, of course, Eric chuckled to himself, repeating the action until William finally cracked, tossing his head and a small cry tore from his lips. He flushed a deep red but Eric just chuckled and continued pounding into him until he could barely hold himself together. Eric was ridiculously stable given how much he'd had to drink. William was certain in his position he'd be far sloppier, if he'd had any more to drink he would probably struggle to even think.

"You should be screaming my name," Eric purred, leaning in to kiss along his neck and shoulder, slowly reaching down to stroke William's heated length. "Go on, it's not so hard. Hmm, just say it."

William groaned and arched his back tightly, only for Eric to force him back to the bed. "Slingby-"

"Eric," he demanded. "Say it."

"E- Ah!" He gave a sharp cry, almost tempted to push Eric away. It have been a long while since he'd felt so vulnerable and having Eric of all people as the cause of that… "Eric…"

"That's it. That's it. Louder now, louder, William."

"Ngh… Eric!" he cried, finally losing the will to fight his desire.

William tensed, gripping the sheets with a deep moan as an intense blinding pleasure wash over him. Eric was panting heavily in his ear, as lost in the moment as William apparently. "Ah… Alan…"

William's eyes snapped open, the ecstasy of the moment vanishing as Eric slid out of him. Both were panting heavily. Eric sat back, gazing hazily down at him, and William stared up at him, his vision still blurred. Alan…? Of course, Eric had been thinking about Alan. Even so long after he was gone, Eric was still devoted to Alan. He'd said his name, he must have known it was him, but apparently somewhere in that drunken mind Eric had associated that kind of pleasure with Alan.

"We shouldn't have done that," Eric breathed, apparently as suddenly sober as he was. "We… William… we shouldn't have… I won't mention it." William nodded slightly, glancing away. "I should sleep on the couch tonight. You're going to be sore in the morning, you know, sorry about that."

William nodded, slowly climbing to his feet and heading into the bathroom silently. He shut the door behind him and leant heavily against it for a long moment before picking up his towelling bath robe, wrapping it around him and running a bath. His hands were trembling. There was a thud outside and William glanced at the door. He wasn't sure what was worse, that he'd had so many drinks he'd let this happen, or that he was actually hurt when Eric had moaned Alan's name. This should never have happened. He turned off the taps and slid off his bath robe, slipping into the warm, steaming water, hoping to ease some of the aching he knew he'd feel in the morning.

He'd been such an idiot to allow any of this to happen.

Eric was curled up on the settee, having pulled on a t-shirt and clean boxers, and didn't intend on moving for a long while. He was half buried in his duvet, his face hidden in his pillows. His stomach was churning. He's just had sex with his boss. Not only that but the man who'd taken him in when he was struggling, who'd defended his position in Dispatch, told the seniors all he needed was time to recover and he'd be sure he'd be back to normal and an asset once more. And he'd just pushed him down and…

Another terrifying thought entered his mind. What if William hadn't wanted it? He knew William wasn't keen on being on the receiving end but what if… what if he hadn't wanted it at all? Could he be that drunk he'd mistaken the signs? So focused on how much it hurt to miss Alan that he'd missed William's resistance? Just remembering the look on William's face in those final moments was gut wrenching. And that was without going into how this affected his feelings for Alan. He loved him, even now he was gone, he loved him. He'd always love him.

"Eric. I know you're not asleep." He frowned and sat up slightly. He was hearing him now. What was wrong with him? Honestly, he was never going to drink again. "Eric."

Eric gave a pathetic, startled yelp as he fell from the edge of the settee, staring up at Alan. The small, apparently not so deceased, reaper was leaning on the back of the sofa, watching him with a small amused smirk. Eric was dreaming. He had to be dreaming. There was no way Alan could be there.

"You- you- but- I-"

"Shh," Alan murmured, moving around to lean over him, smiling gently. "It's ok, don't panic."

"No… No. No way. No. You're not real. You're not real." He shook his head quickly, a lump forming in his throat and hot tears stinging his eyes. "You can't be real."

"I am, Eric," he said. He dropped to his knees and leaning against the settee cushions. "I can't move on yet. I wanted to see you sooner but I didn't think you were strong enough to handle it until now."

"Alan, listen, what happened with William-"

"That's ok. You're ready to move on, Eric, that's ok." Eric shook his head again. He wasn't. He wasn't ready to move on, he didn't want to ever move on. "Eric, don't do this. You're allowed to be happy without me. Now, I'm going to need you to make William a cup of tea and go and talk to him."

"That… mistake, it means nothing," Eric said firmly, nodding slightly. "I won't ever… I love you."

"I know," Alan said quietly. "And you know I love you too, but you can't hang onto the past forever Eric. I'm dead. And I know what you did."

The mood suddenly changed and the air grew cold. Eric blinked up at him, all too aware of what he meant, and swallowed heavily, trying to think up some excuse. Nothing came though. He couldn't lie to Alan. He was dead, Eric couldn't save him, he couldn't lie to him too.

"Alan-"

"No, don't you dare make excuses," Alan snapped, glaring down at him. Eric fell silent and glanced away. "Now, you listen to me, Eric, you murdered a thousand people to save me. That is not alright. All those people, they weren't on the death list, their souls are stuck, all because you were so blind and selfish you could only think about how much you wanted me to stay in your life."

"I did it for you-"

"No, you did it for yourself." He hadn't. He really hadn't. Alan must have known that really. He didn't care what happened to himself as long as Alan lived. He'd tried to turn himself in after Alan's death but the others had thought he was just trying to find a way to die and stopped him. "Eric, listen to me. Even if you think that what happened with William is nothing, you two shouldn't ignore it. If it was a mistake you need to fix things. William didn't lock the door, make him a cup of tea and go and talk like a grown up. And I'm dead, Eric, stop thinking like you're cheating on me."

"But-"

"Do it, or I will make you suffer for killing all those people."

Eric nodded and climbed to his feet, heading to the kitchen and getting to work on William's tea. Ghosts did exist, maybe Alan was a ghost. Or maybe he was a dream and hallucination, some kind of manifestation of his subconscious or conscience. Finally, he picked up the mug and glanced back at Alan, who nodded slightly and smiled. Eric offered him a weak smile in return before turning toward the bathroom.

"Eric." He turned slightly, gazing at him over his shoulder. "For heaven's sake, thank him for everything he's done for you. He's not doing it because he's your boss you know? And the way you treated him, that's not a good way to treat someone you've just slept with."

Eric nodded, taking a long deep breath before knocking on the door and pushing it open. William was lying in the bath, watching him warily. For a moment, all Eric's strength left him and he hesitated. Again, he glanced over his shoulder, but this time there was no sign of Alan.

"Slingby." He snapped his gaze back to William at his harsh tone. "You're letting all the warm air out. Shut the door." Eric nodded, quickly stepping in and shutting the door behind him. "And you're shaking, put that mug down before you drop it. What do you want?"

"Uh… this is for you." He strode over and sat on the edge of the bath. William frowned and sat up, taking the mug slowly. "Thank you."

William frowned and gave him a side long glance. "You don't have to thank me for sex, Slingby."

"What? No, not that," he said quickly. "I mean, yeah, for that, I suppose, but I meant for everything. For helping me." William nodded. "And… what we did… it was fun. We should… maybe again sometime…?"

"Perhaps," he muttered and sipped his tea. Eric grinned. That was as good as a yes when it came to William. "And you're welcome. I wouldn't do it for just anyone."


End file.
